1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pit cover particularly, though not exclusively, for covering pits which provide access to underground utilities such as communication lines.
2. The Relevant Technology
Pits are provided in the ground to allow access to subterranean utilities such as communication lines, electricity cables, water and gas pipes enabling regular inspection, maintenance and repair. Covers are provided for the pits to ensure continuity of the ground so that people, animals and vehicles do not fall into the pits, and also to control access to the utilities. A typical pit cover includes a casing in the form of a rectangular box with an open top and bottom which is cemented into the ground to define an access opening to the pit, and a cover plate which is releasably locked to the casing. A bar extends across the casing which is used for fastening the plate to the casing. To this end, a cover plate is also provided with an enclosure through which the bar extends. The enclosure can be accessed by removing a disc-shaped door which is typically held by screws on the cover plate. A padlock is used to engage the bar and is disposed within the enclosure thereby preventing the plate from being removed from the casing.
One of the drawbacks of this type of pit cover is that the door can easily be removed by vandals simply unscrewing two screws leaving the lock exposed and vulnerable to cutting by bolt cutters. Whether the door is removed by vandals or the screws simply work loose by action of traffic, once the door is removed the open enclosure presents a tripping hazard. Additionally, the cross bar can often be manually pulled away from the casing thereby detaching the cross bar with the cover plate to allow unauthorized access to the pit and associate utilities.